Break the rules
by Natjena
Summary: Hermione starts thinking about her friendship and life. She slowly discovers her dark side. HG/SS or HG/V pairing
1. Rules of the game

_**Rules of the game**_

"The Triwizard tournament takes place every five years and will be held here at Hogwarts. Only those who have reached the age of 17 or more can compete in the games." Dumbledore explained. A complaining sigh went through the great hall. Even Harry was slightly disappointed but he knew there were other important things to concentrate on. Although Voldemort had not been seen for a long time his deatheaters were still lurking in the dark, trying to rid the world of muggleborns and the famous trio.

"The championship is also an opportunity to meet the other competing schools. May I present you? The fierce students of Durmstrong lead by Karkarov!" The headmaster said. The doors swung open and a row of muscled young men came dashing in, trying to impress the crowd with their strength and accuracy.

"Also participating are the ladies of Beauxbaton." Albus announced. Now a cue of French girls entered, showing charm and grace by bowing ever so slightly. "Bloody hell!" Ron muttered gaping as one blond girl bowed in front of him and smiled.

Albus felt quite small compared to Madame Olympe as he shook her hand. One would wonder what Professor Flitwick might think seeing he was but the size of a dwarf. "Now let us eat and sleep afterwards. Lessons start tomorrow and you will all need your strength." Dumbledore said, ending his speech. Voices raised of chattering boys and girls gossiping about the new arrivals from out of country.

The Goblet of fire, in which students could throw a paper with their name on it, was placed in a room not far from the great hall. While some students didn't even dare thinking about entering the contest, others were bursting for their turn. Harry and Ron gazed longingly but Hermione was watching their every move.

It is said that Gryffindors are known for their courage but only a few of that House dared to participate. Fred and George, being only 16, had figured out a way to go around the rules or so they thought. The twins took the ageing potion and stepped inside the circle to everyone's wonder. As soon as they threw in their names the Goblet spit them out and they were sent flying through the air. The potion had backfired on them and they looked 80 years old for a week's time. In wizard years they were probably even older than Dumbledore himself.


	2. Affaire extraordinaire

_Hey everyone! I don't own any of the characters or the story.. J.K. Rowling does. It looks like a retelling of the tale but it'll change gradually, promise! I'll be uploading sporadically, once a week or so. The story is already finished, so don't worry, it just needs some adjustments. Please review! Critic is my best friend! *cough* Enjoy reading! _

_**Affaire extraordinaire **_

Excitement buzzed in the air as today was not so common. Everybody was seated in the Great hall waiting for the chosen ones of the independent schools and each time a name was drawn applause went through the room like a tidal wave. "Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum!" Albus called out to still their hunger, pleased with the outcome. He wanted to continue speaking but got interrupted by the goblet, which had turned red. It made a deafening sound and a 4th name was spit out. Dumbledore fetched the paper out of the air and whispered: "Harry Potter." Those on the first row had heard and soon his name was carried all the way to the back. Accusations were yelled at the boy who stood up, shaking, and joined the others in the trophy room. The twins and the trio couldn't believe their ears. It was preposterous that Harry, the boy-who-lived, had achieved in tricking the nasty thing when they failed. They knew, like loyal friends should, he had no desire to participate but the rules bound him to do so.

McGonnagal was very upset, finding the whole ordeal unfair and irresponsible, since he could get himself killed. It took Ron a long time to forgive his best friend because at first the redhead fiercely believed that Potter had thrown in his own name, just to gain more glory. Hermione was more understanding and feared for his life so she merely supported him.

On a nice autumn evening Hagrid stood waiting for Harry to show up. "Hagrid, why are you dressed like that?" the boy asked once he arrived. "You'll see." The halfgiant whispered "Oh there she comes. Quick! Hide under the cloak." Madame Olympe arrived at the scene and took Hagrid's offered arm. "Mon amour, what is it that you wanted to show me?" she asked. They walked until the three of them came at a clearing in the forbidden forest. Several cages, with dragons in, stood placed far away from each other. There were four of them: a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-snout, a Chinese fireball and a Hungarian Horntail. Maxime was walking around in awe, while Hagrid eagerly awaited her return. "Dragons? That's the first challenge?" Harry asked shocked. He was very grateful that the half giant had showed him this and left underneath his invisibility cloak, barely containing his excitement and fear.

Ron was fascinated by the news and was tempted to see them in real, before the tournament would begin, but decided against it in the end. The boys came up with a plan and looked at Hermione. "If we work together we'd make more chance. There are three parts, each for one of us 'Mione." Harry said. "My brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania, bloody hell, he used to tell me all about them on Christmas. I could do this one Harry." Ron proposed. "Are you out of your mind Ronald Weasley? Harry this is your game and we, or at least I, don't want to be dragged in yet another adventure of yours." The know-it-all scolded. "Please Hermione. We need you in this. We want to polyjuice ourselves but we still haven't learned how in Potions class and…" they pleaded, making all kinds of faces. "Alright, alright! On one condition though. No more homework copying from me." Hermione accepted. The boys nodded their heads and hugged her.

After much planning she stole some of the ingredients from Snape's personal storage room again, plucked the hairs from their victims and started brewing the polyjuice in the girl's bathroom. Hermione knew her potions professor wasn't daft, nor boring, just meticulously annoying at times. She also gathered enough information about the dragon's weaknesses and abilities. They were going to do this the proper way, instead of rushing in unprepared like babbling baboons. Try to say that three times in a row.


	3. Hatch the egg

_Here's another chapter, Hermione will start getting her doubts in the next one! Please review and enjoy! _

_**Hatch the egg**_

The day of the first challenge Ron felt somewhat less confident but once he turned into Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, there was no stopping him. The dragon was nowhere in sight upon entering the arena but, of course, it felt way too easy to just barge in and fetch the egg.

Bravely Ron took a first trembling step, watching around frantically, when all of a sudden the Hungarian Horntail whipped its tail and attacked him furiously. He fell and clumsily slid down a rock, scraping his hands against the rough surface.

After regaining his balance and courage Ron saw fit to come out of his hiding place but the audience gasped, holding their breaths, as the dragon saw fit to spit fire. He barely escaped from running burns by hiding behind a formation of stones which sheltered him from the scorching heat.

Ron wasn't strong or smart, except when it came to chess and quidditch, but Mad-eye had told him to accio his broom. The summon wasn't immediately answered and so he prayed the creature wouldn't see fit to dug his claws down.

Just when Harry's Firebolt arrived he grabbed hold of the broom and smoothly ascended it. Just when things seemed to go better the dragon's chain burst from its hinges. With a slap of its wings, the Hungarian Horntail took off, causing professor Snape and some other professors to duck as the mystic animal barely flew over their heads.

None of the students could see what was happening as Ron gained altitude and avoided the dragon's grasp. He circled around the castle towers, trying to extinguish the fire on his broom which made him miss the wall in front of him. The boy-who-lived was dangling from a windowsill when the dragon landed on the rooftop, losing its grip on the tiles. Polyjuiced Harry made a mad dash for his broom, falling to the ground. Luckily he was able to pull up right before he would hit the floor. His insides were protesting and a wave of nausea hit him when he swirled between the openings of a bridge. The Hungarian Horntail hadn't enough time to avoid the stone construction and fell down. With a roar and resounding splash it disappeared in the river below.

The audience was still waiting in anticipation, fearing the worst, when suddenly Ron came into view, and took the egg. Every student, including the Slitherins, applauded his victory.

Once inside the boy's dressing room Harry and his friend turned back into their former selves, exchanging robes and the golden egg.

That night they held a party in the Gryffindor common room. People didn't understand why Harry kept praising his sidekicks, but of course the boy himself knew all about it. Without his best friends he was nothing. "Shall I open it?" he asked for the third time, before unlocking the egg. A terrible noise, sounding like a violin string being violated, erupted from it and so Potter quickly closed it again. The horrible scream that cut through your everyone's ears painfully kept replaying itself in his dreams, causing him to wake up drenched in sweat.

Weeks on end the trio tried to figure out the riddle and it wasn't getting easier with the threats. Nearly half of Hogwarts wore badges with 'Potter stinks' on it. It worked on their nerves and eventually they figured out who the culprit was-Draco. Whether it was from jealousy, bitterness or sheer boredom was unknown.

Malfoy almost succeeded in hexing Harry, when he had turned his back on the blond, but got turned into a ferret by Alastor. McGonnagal found it outrageous and lectured professor Moody about such intolerant behaviour.

With no solution in sight the three of them just enjoyed from the chilly winter and visited Hogsmeade, buying all kinds of sweets, hot cocoa milk mixed with firewhiskey and well-knitted scarves to match with Molly's sweaters which Ms Weasley had sent them for Christmas.


	4. Celebrations are in order

_**Celebrations are in order**_

The annual bal was one of the traditions that came with the Triwizard tournament so everyone, great and small, prepared for the festivities. Girls went to buy a dress in Hogsmead, boys gathered their courage to ask them out and professors taught their students how to dance and behave in company of the opposite sex. Some laughed with the antics and the old music but they didn't dare raise their voices in fear of McGonnagal giving them extra homework for the holidays.

Lately there had been some disagreements and small arguments between Ron and Hermione. Both boys were convinced the bookworm wouldn't find a date and so they asked her multiple times and tried to play matchmaker. But apparently they had been wrong in their assumptions.

Hermione walked down the stairs with a regal smile and a fair chair of confidence, in a beautiful pink dress which reached to her knees. Everybody was gawking at her and when Viktor Krum himself offered his arm gossip burst out. They couldn't believe their eyes. Some cursed jealously, others looked suspicious, thinking the girl had put something in his drink. Soon though they were immersed in their own pleasures, dancing gaily and drinking.

Hermione was dancing with her date when suddenly a voice interrupted them. "May I have this dance, miss Granger?" professor Snape asked with his silkily voice. For a moment the know-it-all was shocked and stared at his hand before taking it. With a small smile they took off and it surprised her that he was such a great dancer. They spun round, his eyes never leaving hers.

Hermione felt truly at ease in his arms, even though he was called the dungeon bat. She had always admired his teaching skills and intelligence.

A few people were staring at the odd couple but they didn't thought anything of it, except Ron who was fuming s by the end of the song. Snape lifted her up in the air and found out she was lighter than he had imagined. Hermione gasped at the sudden rush, floating, but managed to look graceful.

Snape bowed and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. As quick he had come, he was gone again, leaving her alone in the middle of the dancefloor. She composed herself and joined Viktor at the punch table. They only talked for awhile because it seemed mister Krum couldn't quite speak fluently English and he was more of a '_physical type_' anyways, although it sounded bad to her own ears.

At midnight she joined her friends who were seated in a corner. "You're fraternizing with the enemy." Ron said bluntly. "The enemy?" Hermione asked confused "What do you think you were doing Mione? Dancing with the greasy git! You must be out of your mind!" "Ron! He's still our professor for your information. Honestly, can't the man dance with whom he likes? It wouldn't be very polite for me to refuse and, besides, I can take care of myself." she explained agitated.

"He's way too old" he shrugged nonchalantly after a second. "Ronald Weasley don't mock with me! Just because you couldn't find anybody that sparked your interest… You've ruined everything!" Hermione yelled at him before running away.

All this time professor Snape stood listening to their conversation and wanted to hit the boy on the back of his head and to top it all give him a year detention with Filch.

Hermione ran upstairs not chancing to look at passers-by. She turned around corners, walked through corridors and passed various statues and paintings of famous wizards and witches.

Finally she slowed down and looked around, finding herself in one of the more secluding courtyards. Hermione slumped against a pillar and rested her head against it.

After what seemed it like eternity a suggestive cough interrupted her half-sleep-sobbing, saying her name. "Oh professor I'm sorry. I didn't see you…" she replied meekly trying to get up but Snape stopped her and sat down beside her. "Please stay Hermione." Was all he needed to say before she burst out in tears again. He held her closely, almost till she couldn't breathe. He tried to comfort her in a way he was unfamiliar with but it pained him to see the young woman like this.

Slowly she composed herself, but remained in his arms until he held her at arm's length. Snape wiped her remaining tears away and whispered: "Much better. Now all I need is a smile on your face." The ends of her lips curled upwards but only for a moment "Don't let his words hurt you Hermione. What he said about me is perhaps a bit true.. I can be a git sometimes."

"Sir, people tend to dislike you for your way of teaching, distributing punishments and snide comments, but somewhere underneath that there's still a man. A man that can be quite nice and intelligent, one that has excellent dancing skills and is not so scary in the right circumstances." Hermione replied trying her best to compliment him.

Snape simply stared at her, lips slightly parted. Suddenly Snape was aware of her arms that were still on his chest. She pulled them away slowly and stood up. He followed suit and asked: "Would you like to dance with me again Hermione?" Again she stared at him bewildered not believing her former potions professor wanted a second round. "But there's no music." She said softly, not trying to break the comfortable silence.

"We don't need music to dance miss Granger." He replied silkily.

She heard he used her surname once more and felt slightly disappointed so she looked him in the eye and bravely answered: "It'd be an honor Severus."

The Potions master was slightly dazed by hearing his name roll of her tongue so sweetly but he took a firm hold of her waist and guided her to the middle of the patio. This time they danced slower and barely moved. She turned around and ended up with her back against his chest. He twirled her back and lifted her up again. This time Hermione was prepared and threw her head back. While descending he crashed his lips on hers and she molded into his embrace. The kiss was not feverish, animalistic, wet or short, but just perfect.


	5. A little help

Woot! Actually I had abandoned this story (Already?) BUT since I m still a big HP fan and I m watching the whole serie with my parents- LOL.. I will continue posting. The stories written out, I just take out errors, spelling mistakes etc. Remember ^^= The more (positive) comments the faster I post and write you new stories! Love Natjena PS. Sadly I own nothing, except for the majorly different plot (which is another five or six chapters from now)  
>Enjoy<p>A little help<p>

Cedric Diggory stepped out on the bridge and walked towards Harry and Hermione. Hey Potter! Harry simply said his name out of politeness, trying to avoid conversation with him. How are you? he asked in all honesty and the boy-who-lived sarcastically answered Spectacular! Cedric thanked him for revealing the first challenge but Harry merely shrugged and replied that he would have done the same (although a voice in his head told him otherwise). Exactly. Say, you know the prefect s bathroom on the 5th floor? It s not a bad place for a bath. Take the egg with you and mold things over. Cedric said mysteriously before leaving the two alone.

At first Potter wasn t sure what his fellow classmate had meant. Neither understood what would happen upon taking the egg to brood things over. Despite their lack of knowledge Harry found himself turning the taps with coloured water and fragrant oils that night. Unlike with the sea or an unheated swimmingpool Harry felt himself relax almost instantly upon stepping into the water. It felt pleasantly warm and tingled his senses, which had been in overdrive lately. The mermaids on the stained-glass windows winked bashfully at him. Expectantly he looked at the egg when suddenly Mertyl giggled and peaked through a wall. I'd try putting it in the water if I were you. Mertyl Hi Harry. The ghost-girl smiled happily, peeping at his naked torso Long time no see. The boy-who-lived dumbly waved and watched her soar above the water like a sprite, only less attractive and graciously. I saw some polyjuice the other day in the bathroom. Not being a bad boy again, are you Harry? Potter simply avoided the question and asked her about the egg: Did you say try putting it in the water? Mertyl squealed and dove into the water yet, as expected, no sound was made nor flew the water up. She came back up, coughing like she had swallowed some of the water, and answered: That s what he did, the other boy. The handsome one. Cedric Slowly Mertyl came closer while Harry tried to cover himself up with the remaining foam. Swiftly he took the egg and plunged under water to undo the lid once more. A soft melody and a voice sang:

' Come seek us where our voices sound,  
>We cannot sing above the ground,<br>And while you're searching ponder this;  
>We've taken what you'll sorely miss,<br>An hour long you'll have to look,  
>And to recover what we took,<br>But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
>Too late it's gone, it won't come back.'<p>

Harry came back up, gasping for air, enhanced by the fair voices but still not able to deduct its meaning. Mertyl, there aren t merpeople in the Black Lake, are there? he asked. Oh, very good. It took Cedric ages to riddle it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone. She laughed wickedly trying to glimpse more of his naked body. She settled down on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.  
>The whole day long they looked up information on merpeople, trying to figure out the rest of the mysterious song. They knew Harry needed to stay under water for a whole hour, which was impossible without the aid of some sort of potion. Even Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, was clueless and to top it all she and Ron were summoned by the Headmaster.<p>

Moody stalked down the aisle: Longbottom help Potter put away his books. Hey Harry. I didn t know you were interested in herbology? Neville.. Sorry, but I m not. Now if there s a Tibetan turnip that will allow me to breath underwater for an hour, then I'll follow professor Sprout's classes more actively. I don t know about a turnip, but you could always use gillyweed. Neville suggested him. Harry felt like kissing his timid, silent friend but of course refrained from doing so.

There was still debate about the duration of the effects of Gillyweed on fresh or salt water but after obtaining it from the greenhouse, instead of Snape s storeroom again, Harry was ready for the challenge. Welcome to the second challenge! Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, each for one of the contestants, are lined up in the Black Lake. In order to win the challenge they have to reach their treasure and bring it to the surface. They have but one hour to do so. Dumbledore s voice said loud and clear. Harry swallowed the Gillyweed and practically choked on the slimy plant. Neville didn t dare watch, thinking he had killed the boy-who-lived. We wait again for the cannon. The headmaster said but Filch had already fired. While the other s gracefully dove in the water and went looking for their treasure Harry was growing gills and webbings between his toes and fingers. With newfound energy the boy-who-lived jumped several yards out of the water and began searching. Some fishes followed him, curious about the newcomer until he reached the riff. With a sweep of his hand the seaweeds moved aside, the green swallowing him. All was quiet but for the occasional seawitch, who tried to pull him down. Once he reached his goal they left him alone.

In one swift movement Harry cut the ropes that were tied around Ron s feet but he longingly looked at Hermione, wanting to save her too. Suddenly he noticed a spell being cast at Cho s rope. Cedric remembered him about the time and heroically swum up to the surface with his girlfriend. When Harry wanted to cut lose Hermione s ropes one of the merpeople stopped him and warned him to choose wisely. Whilst still choosing, Viktor Krum made it easier for him by dragging Hermione back up. But when Harry noticed Fleur had still not reached the finish he desperately tried to save her sister Gabrielle too. Bravely he pushed them both upwards with his last breath, as the Gillyweed was losing its effect. It almost cost him his own life.

Harry heard that terrible scream again, the same one as in the train and on the quidditch field, and felt close to figuring out to whom it belonged. With a hushed murmur descendio he was catapulted from the water, ricocheting over the small waves. Water gushed out of his mouth once he landed safely on the wooden platform. Hermione and Fleur declared him crazy and thanked him at the same time. The former one being less enthusiastic about it for she was still mad at him for not having defended her on the ball nor in any other occasion.

Harry didn t take a bath for a whole week, positively afraid the merpeople would come up the drain and drown him in the Black Lake as punishment for his heroic deed. 


End file.
